Lady Sarah Derby
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Series 3 based. The Sheriff has guests, Robin wants revenge and a young lady needs to marry or join a convent. Sir Guy remains struggling with his demons and scared to love again.


Sir Guy Of Gisborne

New Love a Lost Love

Rachael L Norton

I do not own Robin Hood. Written from BBC series.

A tall, dark man, entered the great hall of Nottingham castle and stood before the Sheriff without fear. The old man smirked.

"Ah just the man! Gizzy! The Earl of Derby is staying for a few weeks." He informed.

"What has that got to do with me?" Asked Guy.

"He's bringing his daughter." Replied the Sheriff.

Sir Guy made it very clear, with one basic glare that he still didn't see what relevance his guests were to him. The Sheriff rolled his eyes, impatiently.

"His beautiful daughter, who must be watched at all times. Gisborne." He added.

"I have no interest in..." he began.

"I never implied any interest Gisborne! You seriously think with your track record that Derby would let you anywhere near his daughter? Apart from protection reasons of course. Hence I need you here for when they arrive." Added the Sheriff.

Sir Guy had no choice. He waited in the castle, with his back against the wall in silence. It wasn't that he had anything better to do, just that he didn't want to be there, with the Sheriff or anyone. Not since that fretful day when he killed the only woman he ever loved and as far as he was concerned, would ever love.

Meanwhile in a carriage on the way to Nottingham, the Earl of Derby was quizzing his daughter. As the Sheriff had said, she was very angelic in her appearance. Long, blonde, hair, brown eyes but at that moment in time a very, concerned expression.

"Remember this girl...that Gisborne...I know you. I want him on our team." He said.

"But the rumours say...he's been hurt enough." She said.

"Sarah, all the more reason for you to lend some arms. He would make a fine husband for you. It is my will. I won't have it ignored." He said.

"What if Sir Guy does not return my affections?" Asked Sarah.

"Then it's the nunnery for you." He replied.

Disheartened by the thought, Sarah remained silent for the rest of the journey. Unknown to them, the carriage was noticed by a group of people, who smirked slightly. They looked at each other and followed the carriage to it's destination.

The Sheriff of Nottingham stood up from his chair, as the Earl of Derby and Sarah entered the room. Sir Guy turned his head in their direction and found that the Sheriff hadn't lied. Sarah was beautiful. However they were greeted by the Sheriff.

"Derby! Good man! This must be your daughter. A fine young woman...don't you think so Gisborne?" He asked.

Sir Guy raised his head slightly.

"A pleasure...my lady." Replied Sir Guy.

"Oh come now Gisborne! Be a good fellow and greet our guests properly!" Ordered the Sheriff.

For a moment, Sir Guy pictured himself punching the Sheriff in the face. An image of such was just enough to calm him and for him to do as he was ordered. He shook the Earl by the hand and then turned to Sarah and took her hand.

"May I?" he asked.

The Earl glared at his daughter, giving her no choice but to nod. Sir Guy kissed her hand and she lowered it slowly. The Earl then turned to the Sheriff and whispered into his ear. The Sheriff nodded and few times, his eyes widened and he turned to the Earl.

"I see. Well. That's true. The Earl and I have business to discuss. We trust we can leave Lady Derby in your capable hands Gisborne? Perhaps a tour of Nottingham?" Added the Sheriff.

The Earl and Sheriff walked out of the room and the doors slammed shut. Sir Guy and Sarah were left alone. Both as awkward looking as each other about their circumstances and trying no to stare at each other. Eventually, Sir Guy opened the door again and held it for Sarah to walk through.

"Thank you." She said.

Sir Guy was amazed. He couldn't remember the last time, that anyone showed him any politeness, without the fact that they had to or were in fear of their lives. Sarah noticed that he was still holding the door and turned around.

"Sir Guy?"

He briefly cleared his throat and followed her, he soon over took her so that she was following him. Sarah looked confused, she had never met anyone like Sir Guy before, and he was nothing like she had expected.

After a quite pleasant day, Sir Guy retired for the evening away from the castle. However he looked at it from the window with curiosity. Lady Sarah Derby. What else could he think? The Sheriff was behind it. He had no doubt found the prettiest, young maiden in the country and ordered that she came here for his benefit. He had to hand it to him, he had got the right idea_. She's perfect_. He thought_. Too perfect. She doesn't speak unless she has to, she's polite, she's reserved and my God she is beautiful. She's innocent. I'd only cause her harm. Nothing will become of this matchmaking. I won't let it because I can't. She doesn't deserve to live with a murdering monster like me. What if it happens again?_

Meanwhile, Sarah too retired for the evening and looked out of her chamber window, where she had been told that Sir Guy lived. Sir Guy of Gisborne. How wrong the rumours seemed to her. She had heard people speak of a highly ambitious, cold and cruel man. However she found otherwise, behind the dark exterior, seemed a highly sensitive soul and a kind man. Her father had been right, he would indeed make a fine husband as far as she was concerned_. Handsome, almost silent and mysterious_. She thought_. I could think of worse men, men who I would rather, join a convent than marry. However there is something wrong. Perhaps he's scared of another wedding catastrophe? I'd never strike him and leave him for an outlaw. How could anyone do such a thing?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

One morning, Sarah went to the carriage only to find that, her belongings and that of her father's were being stolen by outlaws. She cried out briefly, as a huge hand covered her mouth. Sarah struggled and managed to kick her assailant and become loose and really shout for help.

"Thieves! In the courtyard!" She cried.

Guards appeared from all over, including Sir Guy, who stood protectively infront of Sarah, sword out and the outlaws were surrounded. Sarah could tell that they had all met before. One, she presumed the leader, smirked at him and then turned to her.

"Ever hear what happened to the last woman who got too close, my lady?" he asked.

Sarah eyed the sword in Sir Guy's hand apprehensively. Just on time, her father and the Sheriff appeared and Sarah ran to the Earl's side.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" He asked.

The Sheriff smirked.

"It would appear that Sir Guy has solved the problem here. Take them away." He ordered.

Unfortunately for Sir Guy, the outlaws escaped. He was furious for the outlaw's outburst infront of Sarah, who he was sure would figure it all out and never want to see him again.

Under her father's orders, Sarah paid Sir Guy a visit. She was allowed in and opened the nearest door, to find that Sir Guy was wearing no shirt. She gasped and covered her eyes before apologizing very quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea..." She began.

Sir Guy smirked.

"You can remove your hands. I've got nothing to hide." He said.

Sarah's hands remained over her eyes. Sir Guy smirked more and walked over to her, still bare chested and lowered her hands, however she closed her eyes too. Sarah was a force to be reckoned with and that was something he admired slightly.

"I'm dressed." He said.

"I don't believe you Sir Guy." She said, eyes still closed.

He made a slight 'ha' sound and Sarah couldn't hide a smile too well. Sir Guy put his clothes on and then walked over to her and put her hand on his sleeve.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked.

Sarah's eyes opened and she looked down. Her hand on a black, cottoned arm. She looked up but didn't move her hand.

"I came to thank you, for saving me today." She said.

"You're welcome, Lady Derby. Is that all?" He asked.

Sarah removed her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry. Yes, it is." She replied.

Sarah bowed her head slightly and turned to leave. However Sir Guy couldn't believe her lack of curiosity.

"You didn't come about what the outlaw said?" He asked.

Sarah turned back. She assumed that he was challenging her, as though daring her to ask it of him. However she had, had a feeling that it would be mentioned.

"No. I did not." She replied.

"Are you not remotely curious?" he asked.

"No. I've learned while I have been here, not to take everything said about people for granted." She replied.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Before I came here Sir Guy, my home was filled with rumours of your character. All of them seemed rather negative." She replied.

"And your own opinion?" He asked.

"You saved me. The rumours have been swept away. As for the outlaw, his words are meaningless. Unless I hear from you otherwise." Replied Sarah.

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to know?" He asked.

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked.

Sir Guy paused. He seriously considered getting it all away from his mind. However he admired Sarah for giving him the choice and having faith in him. She seemed just as ready to listen, as she would be to leave and forget the conversation ever happened.

"Not today. I'll bare your ears in mind. Lady Derby." He replied.

Sarah respected his decision and made to leave again. However Sir Guy followed her and offered her a ride home on horse-back.

The Sheriff looked out of the window as the Earl of Derby ate a large helping of meat. His eyes widened with delight and he smirked like a mad man and laughed.

"Derby! Derby!" He cried.

The Earl walked over to the window and looked down. Sarah and Sir Guy arrived on the same horse, her arms wrapped around him and they both smirked at each other and continued to watch, as the Sheriff spoke.

"Nicely done. I must say, she clearly has a charm about her." He said.

"I've lost count how many men have come to court her, and yet either failed or I have deemed unsuitable." Added The Earl.

Meanwhile, Sir Guy dismounted his steed and then helped Sarah. The men above them looked anxious and the Sheriff began muttering under his breath.

"Come on, come on, let us not wait for Christmas. One of you needs to kiss the other."

"Nottingham!" Warned the Earl.

"Derby! I want him married! The Marian business over! And I want the Gisborne that served me before!" Snapped The Sheriff.

"What Marian business?" Asked The Earl.

"Ah." Said the Sheriff, nervously.

Back by the doors of Nottingham castle, Sir Guy slowly let go of Sarah. She looked up at him, dangerously close to his face. The thought was there, but Sarah's will was strong. She quickly turned her head. Sir Guy looked concerned.

"Are you afraid of me Lady Derby?" He asked.

Sarah turned to him again and shook her head. Sir Guy smiled slightly as she looked apologetic. His lips got closer and she had no time or chance to move away. Sarah eventually responded, until the doors next to them burst open and the Earl of Derby was furious looking, closely followed by The Sheriff, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Sarah! Stay away from him!" He ordered.

The Earl dragged Sarah away from Sir Guy and glared at him, with loathing. Sarah was confused as she thought that it was what he had wanted.

"Father!" She shouted.

"I doubt she knows about the last woman you loved Guy of Gisborne. Never the less, the same fate will not occur to my daughter! You sir! Are a danger to all who you love!" Shouted the Earl.

"Sir Guy?" Asked Sarah.

"The outlaw...spoke well." He replied.

"You murdered Lady Marian!" Roared the Earl.

"No!" Cried Sarah.

"Let him deny it Sarah!"

Sarah turned to Sir Guy, who turned away from her. Sarah twisted her arm to escape her father and walked over to him. She put her hand on his arm and he looked down at it and spoke to her hand instead.

"Your father speaks the truth." He confirmed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sarah was gone. And as soon as the carriage was out of sight, Sir Guy had words with the Sheriff of Nottingham, without directly looking at him to begin with.

"Tell me, how did Derby find out about Marian?" He asked.

"Ah...that was on my part a very bad slip of the tongue..." began the older man.

Sir Guy turned around angrily. The Sheriff could almost see, red in his eyes. He'd done it this time. He was sure to come to harm this time. There was only so much a man could take and Sir Guy was about to jump over the edge.

"So you bring her here, with the soul purpose of matchmaking...then you tell her father what happened to Marian in the Holy Land. I went along with it for a few days, then the next thing I know, she needs help, I'm there and just as there is a flicker of hope...YOU! YOU TELL HER FATHER THAT I KILLED A WOMAN!" He shouted.

The Sheriff received a punch in the face. Less than he expected, but admittedly deserved never the less. He wiped his nose and winced a few times.

"Alright Gisborne. I'll let you have that one. Don't say I'm not merciful. Ah! Don't think of it!" He ordered.

Sir Guy at the word 'merciful' went to hit him again. He then realized that he could be hung or shot with an arrow if he repeated the performance.

Luckily for the Sheriff, as Sir Guy appeared to plot his murder, without being found out, a guard entered the room with some interesting news.

"The Derby carriage didn't make it through the forest. It's empty. No sign of the Earl or Lady Sarah." He informed.

Before the Sheriff could turn to Sir Guy, he had practically bolted from the room, collected his horse and galloped away. The Sheriff watched him leave and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Leave him be. That's an order." He said.

Sir Guy galloped through the forest, as fast as his horse would go. As he covered the ground, he shouted for the outlaw, who he believed to be behind it all.

"Locksley!"

He had covered quite some ground, and found himself deep in the forest. Until suddenly he came to a sudden halt. The Earl of Derby was tied to a tree and Sarah, was being held by Robin Hood, with a dagger to her neck. Sir Guy dismounted his horse.

"Let her go." He ordered.

"Why? Do you love her Gisborne? How does it feel to be in my shoes?" Asked Robin.

Sir Guy looked around. Robin was on his own. His men were not behind the plan. He was acting independently. The Earl shot him a death glare. If anything happened to Sarah, he would have him killed instantly and he knew it.

"This is different. She is nothing to you and...she's not her. Killing her won't bring Marian back!" Replied Sir Guy.

"ROBIN!"

The other outlaws came into view and had to gang up on Robin in order to get him to let Sarah go. Much to the annoyance of the Earl of Derby, Sarah was pushed into Sir Guy, as Robin received a few smacks around the head and insulted for his actions.

"What are you playing at?"

"You idiot!"

"You're no better than Gisborne himself!"

They walked away and to Sir Guy's surprise, Sarah turned to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. The Earl protested strongly and Sarah and Sir Guy glared at him.

"Stop!" He ordered.

With defiance, Sarah was helped onto Sir Guy's horse and they travelled back to Nottingham, as the Earl shouted after them.

"No! Don't leave me here! Sarah! Gisborne! I'll tell Prince John! I'm warning you! Both of you!"

Sir Guy, for once felt as though something had gone right for him, for the first time in many years. He had found someone who loved him for sins also. He lifted Sarah off the horse and looked at her deeply.

"Now you know." He said.

Sarah looked up at him and nodded, very calmly.

"I do." She agreed.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked

"Because I don't believe it was all your fault. I think there is more to this than I or my father know about." Replied Sarah, kindly.

"Sarah..." He began.

She put a finger on his lips and silenced him.

"No. It caused you enough pain when I found out the basics. Guy, I won't be able to stay here. My father is furious with us both. I'm going to a convent. My father said that if I didn't get on with you, that is what would happen to me. I didn't mean to deceive you." She said.

"You have not." He added.

"I'm sorry Guy. I went against my father and the first thing he will do, when he is free is take me away." She explained.

"I won't let that happen." He said.

"Guy...please. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in a convent, than have never met you at all." She said.

Sir Guy refused to accept it. Although Sarah lent forward and he held her, it wasn't enough. Sir Guy, moved back and took her hand. He knelt down on one knee. Sarah was shocked. She placed her hand on her heart. Sir Guy looked up at her, with hope and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Lady Sarah of Derby...will you marry me?" He asked.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

NEXT TIME!

"At last! I hear the bells and I see the old Gisborne!" (The Sheriff)

"I don't want her with him! I will pay you...to save her." (The Earl of Derby)

"Look at her Robin...she's not Marian...she loves Gisborne." (Munch)

"That I Sir Guy of Gisborne do take thee Lady Sarah of Derby...." (Sir Guy)

"No! I love him! I will not end this engagement!" (Sarah)

"Gisborne isn't whole...she's marrying a monster." (Robin)

"Maybe if she sees him at work...she'll change her mind." (Little John)

"NOOOOOOO! SARAH!" (Sir Guy of Gisborne)

"I said I didn't want her with him and I meant it." (The Earl of Derby)

"I'LL KILL HIM! THIS TIME HE'S MINE! THIS TIME HE IS DEAD!" (Sir Guy of Gisborne)


End file.
